


Getting The Courage To Ask Adam Out On A Date:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Perfect Dates Collection Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ask out/Asking out, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Tani gets some advice & encouragement from Junior on asking Adam on a date?, Does she do it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*





	Getting The Courage To Ask Adam Out On A Date:

*Summary: Tani gets some advice & encouragement from Junior on asking Adam on a date?, Does she do it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*

Officer Tani Rey was thinking about the kiss that she shared with her teammate, Officer Adam Noshimuri, when they were on undercover operation. She couldn’t stop thinking about it, & now it’s on her mind constantly. She was getting the courage to ask Adam out on a date.

Their other teammate, Officer Junior Reigns was watching the unresolved sexual tension between the two, He hates for them to be miserable, & sad. He decided to take the bull by the horns, & offer Tani advice, & he wants her to be happy too in the process.

They were having lunch at one of their favorite spots. “You know that you told me that I should take some risks, so I can be happy, Well, I am taking your suggestion, Can I offer you one or a suggestion ?”, The Ex-Lifeguard nodded for him to go ahead.

“You should ask Adam out on a date, Be happy for yourself, & your life, I think that he can bring that for you”, The Young Seal said, as he knowingly pointed it out to him. “I’ll think about it, Okay ?”, He was satisfied with the answer.

Once it was quiet, & slow at the HQ, Tani saw that Adam was alone at the smart table, & she thought to herself, **“Damn, He **_looks_** very handsome”**, she slowly approached the handsome man. The Asian looked up at her with a smile.

“Hey, Tani, What’s up ?”, Adam asked with a dazzling smile that was just for her, “I was wondering if you would like to go out with me ?”, He smiled, & leaned in, & kissed her deeply, & passionately. “I take that as a “yes” ?”, she asked with a smile, & he said, “I will call you with the details”, They went on their day, & evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
